The Unmasking of Superman
by I. Evelyn
Summary: Heero and Duo have a... very special friend. This is a fic inspired by too much sugar. good luck. This is a Superman Gundam Wing crossover.


  
  
  
  
  
The Unmasking of Superman  
  
by Ultragirl and Izzy, 2001.

"Question: If you had an invisible door, would you bother to lock it?" 

"Duo, what are you talking about?" 

"I'm serious, Heero. If you had an invisible door, would you bother to lock it?" 

"Why are you asking me this?" 

"Well, I was talking to Lois the other day, and she'd found an invisible door." 

"And... Why do I care?" 

"Well, I was wondering if it belonged to you..." 

"ME?" 

"Yeah, you do weird things. I mean, you wear spandex for cryin' out loud!" 

"What the hell does spandex have to do with an invisible door?" 

"Well, I don't know." 

"And who the hell is Lois?!" 

"She's a friend of Clark's." 

"...Clark...?" 

"The dude from my home town." 

"L2?" 

"Baka! Smallville!!" 

"Smallville?" 

"Yeah! Don't you know anything?" 

"Um... Duo, if you don't mind me asking..." 

"And Clark can fly!" 

"...Yeah..." 

"Look up at the sky! Is it a bird? Is it a plane? NO!!!!!!!!! It's a guy who shops at the same place as you do!" 

"..."   
  
  
_ Elsewhere... _  
  
  
"Baka!" 

"Say what?" 

"Baka!" 

"Uh, yeah. Are you feeling okay? Look, Lois, I know you've probably suffered various head traumas throughout your journalistic career, but up until now I thought you didn't have any permanent damage. Care to explain?" 

"Baka: idiot, in Japanese and Ukrainian, and maybe other languages." 

"And where did you learn that little tid bit of information?" 

"Well, I already knew it in Ukrainian, due to the fact that I had a Ukrainiean friend back in high school. But yesterday I was talking to this kid named Duo- weird name, huh? I mean, who would name their kid after a number?!" 

"Well, actually, it's not-" 

"Anyway, he taught me it in Japanese." 

"Oh. So he was Japanese?" 

"No, he was American." 

"..." 

"But he spoke Japanese." 

"Oh, okay." 

"So...what were you guys talking about?" 

"... Invisible doors."   
  
  
_ Back where it all started... _  
  
  
"And...And Superman came!" 

"Duo..." 

"And he could fly." 

"Duo, calm down. You know people can't fly." 

"But what about-" 

"No." 

"I'll prove it to you!"   
  
  
_ Later... _  
  
  
"Duo, where are we?" 

"Metropolis." 

"Why?" 

"'Cause this is where Lois lives."   
  
  
_ Soon... _  
  
  
"Hi, Lois!" 

"Hi, Duo. This is Clark." 

"This is Heero. He claims that he can beat up Superman!" 

*scoff* "Him?!" 

"What, Clark, you don't think he can beat you?" 

"You?'" 

"Superman!" 

"Oh boy." 

"You're Superman and you didn't tell me?!" 

"OW! You didn't have to hit me so hard!" 

"Gimme a break, Kent; we both know that didn't hurt. Oh, wait, or is it Superman now?" 

"...Duo, how'd ya know?" 

"Your cape is sticking out of your pants." 

"..." 

"Nice spandex." 

"Thanks. You too, Heero." 

"So, now Lois knows I'm Superman because of..." 

"Invisible doors!" 

"Joy." 

"Clark, you lied to me!" 

"Well, now... I never said I wasn't Superman..." 

"That's not the point! How will I ever trust you again?" 

"..." 

"See?! That's my point exactly! And we're partners, and friends, and maybe something more, and-" 

"'Something more?'" 

"Don't push me, Kent! You should have told me ages ago!" 

"Well..." 

"Don't, Clark. Just...just don't! I'm leaving now!" 

"But... But, Lois! I did tell you!! Remember when Lobo came to capture me for that collecter or preserver or whatever guy? You asked me how some guy form Smallville could beat you to all the good stories! I told you, 'well, Lois, I'm really Superman in disguise, and I just work as a reporter in order to know when I'm needed!' It's not my fault you didn't believe me...! Lois, wait, come back!   
Lo-is...! ... Damn those invisible doors!" 

"Baka." 

"Hey, Hildi, where do you keep the damn rice?!" 

"Oh, shut up, Duo. Don't change the damn subject. I told you this was a bad idea." 

"No, it wasn't, it was a great idea!" 

"Oh, yeah, it's so great that we got Superman in a fight with Lois Lane? Everybody knows you don't mess with her. Clark's gonna be so angry with us, you baka." 

"Well..." 

"Yeah...?" 

"No, you don't get it! This is great! It's not everday you get blackmail material on a boy scout like Clark Kent, aka Superman!" 

"Duo, what are you thinking?" 

"Who me?" 

"Yes, you!" 

"Couldn't be." 

"Then who?" 

"HEERO!!" 

"Oh Gods! Relena!" 

"um... no.. You stole the cookies from the cookie jar." 

"No..." 

"Yes, they're in your spandex." 

"..." 

"Ewww! I don't even keep stuff in my spandex!" 

"..."*shift, *_crunch_* 

"Heero, what exactly do you have in there?" 

"Guns, ammo, money..."   
  
  
_ Much Later... _

"...tissues, hammers, lifetime supply of Mountain Dew...oh, and cookies." 

"That's sick." 

"And anyways, I said to-" 

"Who are you talking to?" 

"Lois..." 

"WHERE?!" 

"Over there. She just came back." 

"Lois!" 

"Clark." 

"Lois, I'm really glad you're back. I know you're probably really mad, but-" 

"No, Clark, I'm not mad." 

"... You're not?" 

"No." 

"..." 

"I'm not!" 

"You're not." 

"I'm hurt." 

"Oh. And that's probably worse than mad." 

"Duo, stop singing the sappy music." 

*glomps Heero*"Our lil' team is growing up!" 

"Heero, man, we better get out of here before they go to the couch." 

"..." 

"..." 

"..." 

"..." 

"You mean psychotherapy?" 

"..." 

"OUT." 

"See, they need it." 

"Watch out, those lasers almost hit ME!" 

"Watch the hair!" 

"OUT!" 

"Okay, okay, no need to break out that freezing breath!" 

"Yeah, the laser vision did enough damage." 

"Move it, you guys, or I swear you'll never-" 

"All right, all right, we're gone!" 

"Whew. All right. Look, Lois, I know you're hurt, and I'm really sorry. I mean, really sorry. I wanted to tell you, really. It was just so complicated." 

"Complicated?! How so? All you had to say was 'Lois, I'm Superman.' What is so complicated about that?!" 

"Well...nothing, really. Except that I was afraid." 

"Afraid? Of what?" 

"...afraid that I would put you in danger if you knew. Because of Superman...because of me." 

"But, Clark, my life is already in danger because of Superman! How many times have criminals kidnapped me in an attemt to get to Superman...to you?" 

"...I guess, Lois." 

"So, why didn't you just tell me?" 

"...Well, ever since I was a kid and my powers first started to develop, it's been hammered into my head never to let anyone find out. My Dad still reminds me that if anyone ever found out, they'd put me in a lab and dissect me like a frog. It's hard to even think about telling anybody about myself, let alone actually do it." 

"...I guess I can understand that." 

"Thanks, Lois." 

"But that's not the only reason you didn't tell me, is it? I thought you trusted me enough to tell me. But maybe I was wrong." 

"NO, Lois, no! I trust you with my life, you know that. It's just...well..." 

"Well what?" 

"Well, I was scared." 

"Why? I mean besides the other two reasons." 

"Because...I was afraid I would lose you." 

"...?" 

"I was afraid you'd never want to see me again, that you'd never talk to me again. Lois, your friendship...you...mean so much to me. I couldn't bear it if I ever lost you. If you ever left me." 

"...oh, Clark..." 

"Lois, that's the truth. That's the real reason I didn't tell you...I was afraid. Call me a coward if you like, but trust me when I say that no one I have ever know has ever meant as much to me as you do. I love you, Lois."   
  
  
**TBC **


End file.
